Thoughts
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: The characters thoughts on Rachel's solo. Set around Original Song...  Plz.Read And Review!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, etc.**

**A/N: This takes place in Original Song, it's the thoughts of when Rachel sings her solo, Get It Right.**

Kurt:

ORIGINAL SONGS

I couldn't believe that New Directions were doing original songs, it was beyond unexpected but not surprising, they had to always do something different to be able to be the best, I guess that was why I miss them so much, the warblers were so strict, sticking to every rule the councilors set, never setting themselves out of their comfort zone, too afraid to take a risk.

But as I listened closer to my friends song, (wow, who would ever think I would be friends with Rachel Berry of all people) I figured what it was about, as you can always tell the meaning of a song if you listened closely to the lyrics, I figured it was about how many times she had messed up, especially with Glee and my step-brother, wow, Finn, I wonder how he would be taking this…

_**Longing**_

Tina: I was singing back-up with Brittany, we had learnt the song a while back and knew it word for word, though Brittany did sometimes forget the lyrics, I then started listening to the lyrics, it was so moving, it was about how many times she had especially screwed up, Hmm, I wonder how many times I have screwed up…

_**Questioning**_

Artie:

Lauren:

Santana:

Rachel was doing well out there, but it's not like I care at all, it's just that I could relate to the song, kinda. I had messed up taking so long to realize I loved Brittany, I didn't actually regret telling her I loved her but I did regret being mean to Artie, he made her happy and that was what I want, I just wish she would be happy with me. I also kinda regretted singing that song about Sam's lips, but I have to admit, it was hilarious. I went back to thinking about Britts, I really did wonder if we could ever get it right…

_**Regret**_

Brittany:

I didn't forget the lyrics, I was so happy I just couldn't stop smiling, It then looked at Rachel, I gave her a reassuring smile, Quinn had told me that smiling helps other people by giving off good energy or something. She also said it helps you live longer, then that must mean Rachel wouldn't live as long as me, she did cry a lot after her bird flew away, hey I just made a simile, or was that a metaphor, I don't really care, I just need to find a way to make everyone, like Rachel and Santana, to smile again. But how do I do that…

_**Happiness and Wonder**_

Puck:

I was quite moved from Rachel's song, but as moving as it was, there was still the feeling of guilt at the bottom of my stomach, even though it was mostly her fault, I was part of the reason she was up there singing about how she messed up with Finn, and also part of the reason she wasn't happy, the reason that she wasn't with Finn, man, if I hadn't of gone over to her house there would still be Finchel and everyone would be happy. Though I am super happy I found Lauren, sometimes I wondered if it would be different if I had been stuck in that porta potty just a little bit longer…

_**Guilt**_

Mike:

Sam:

Mercedes: Rachel Berry's song was amazing, it was moving, emotional and somehow true, I never thought that I would say that her song was better than mine, but it truly was. I did feel sorry for her though, she had messed up and was now singing about it to loads of people; I really didn't have the time to ask Mr. Schue how many people there were down there. I just hope that Finn would get the guts and forgive her, because this song really did say how sorry she was. But that might take a while, because not only is Finn surprisingly proud, Quinn had told me that she would go after Finn once again, saying that she loved him and that he was her first love, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. I know that no matter how annoying Rachel is, Finchel is 100% endgame, I just don't want to be the one to break it to Quinn…

_**Hope**_

Mr. Schue:

I was so proud of Rachel, she was amazing, she had wanted to keep her song a secret from the guys, especially Finn, but she didn't admit that. I kept glancing back and forth between Rachel, (who was on stage occasionally looking to her side while singing) and Finn (who was standing in front of him and a little to the side gazing out proudly at Rachel). Though I would never say it out loud, they were the best students he had had. Who would ever have thought that the dumb, naive, popular jock would fall in love with the unpopular diva? I knew that they both said they didn't love each other anymore, but how is that possible? I saw them go through everything together; it was like it was written in the stars. A while ago I heard them have a little conversation, he said good luck in theatre language (Break a Leg) and she said last year he said he loved her. I remembered that, the Regionals when one of his favorite students said he loved the other, unaware that the entire Glee club was walking by and had heard him, he had put his heart on the line and was very vulnerable, but the way they looked at each other and the way they sang Faithfully, I knew that they did and always would love each other. Just like he would love

Emma…

_**Remembrance**_

Quinn:

I cannot believe this; Rachel Berry is on the stage serenading her heart out for **my** boyfriend. I then looked at Finn, he was just standing there, he had a goofy, yet proud look on his face, and was looking out at Rachel with love in his eyes, then it hit me, he never looked at me like that, never did and never will, that hurt her a lot, but she couldn't let that get her down. Prom King and Queen were chosen by popularity, not by the way people feel about each other…

_**Jealousy **_

Finn:

She was amazing, and I was extremely proud of her, she rocked it. Then I knew, I knew that I had forgiven her, completely forgiven her. I couldn't be with her again though, not yet, but I knew, hoped, that one day we would be together again. I also knew, somewhere deep inside I still love her, love her voice, her fashion sense, her personality, her talent and all the other traits that everyone else hates about her. I didn't want to hurt her, but after this was over, I knew I would hurt her even more when Quinn and I became public with the relationship, and I knew that she would die if she knew I was taking her to prom, even though I really did want to go with her…

_**Forgiveness**_


End file.
